


Wait

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 30forbiddenfruits, Fluff, M/M, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To wait is a choice. And to act, is another. Two one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version A

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the rules on the site that this challenge comes from, I couldn't use the first chapter, so I wrote another to fit into the rule book. So the two stories aren't connected, they are just based on the same word prompt 'wait'.
> 
> This is also slightly 'au' per se, seeing as that in this chapter Link stays in the future instead of going back in time.
> 
> Also, when this shows up, it indicates a change in perspective: .+++.
> 
> This chapter's summary:
> 
> It was a waiting game, one would not move until the other. It was as if they were in an eternal stand still.

21\. Wait

 

To watch the two in their tension, Navi thought, was too painful.

 

So… being the impish little fairy she was, she knew she had to intervene.

 

.+++.

 

Link sighed as his fairy twirled around him in a more annoying way than before.  She was chuckling mischievously and flitted around as Link chased her.

 

“Navi!”

 

“Shh!” His fairy hushed him and he sighed again as she flew into the foliage,

 

Link followed after her, it wouldn’t be good to have her shrieking for help in the woods. He could barely follow her light as she zipped through the branches easily, and he had to push, bend under, and step over every branch that was in his way. Whatever Navi was planning, Link was certain that he would make her pay in equal or greater torture.

 

…Well that was his plan until he pushed away the last branch.

 

Link froze mid-step, his hand unmoving as it held a single branch away from his face. All thoughts had vanished from his face as he saw Sheik standing in a pool of water, his entire upper back revealed to the setting sun.

 

Link always thought that Sheik’s tight battle suit hid nothing, but he was proven wrong. He watched the water droplets slide down that luxurious back tantalizingly.

 

It was the first time Link saw any piece of Sheik’s skin other than his hands and that single quarter of Sheik’s uncovered face.

 

Then, Link realized he was invading the other’s privacy. He flung his arm back to his side but the branch snapped back to hit him in the face. Of course, standing on one foot, Link didn’t have even a single strand of hope to stay balanced, and he tiled backwards, his hovering foot tripping in reverse on the branch that he had overstepped, and fell to the ground with a loud heap. Leaves flew up and around him, notifying the other even more of his presence, though all that was needed was the whipping sound the branch made as it hit Link in the face.

 

Water was splashing and Link covered his face in pure embarrassment.

 

“Who’s there!”

 

The voice was in front of him.

 

Link tried to keep his eyes closed, but couldn’t. Link tried to keep his hands blocking his vision, but he failed.

 

The branches didn’t though, so all Link saw was the bare, strong legs of the Sheikah warrior, and he couldn’t stop staring.

 

“H-hello…” Link said, wincing at the break in his voice.

 

“…” Sheik was silent, or paused, or _something_.

 

“Sheik?”

 

The Sheikah turned around and swiftly returned to his discarded clothes.

 

_Look away!_ Link told himself. _Look away! What if I just insulted him? Goddesses! I’m so stupid!_ That last thought calmed his nerves and he managed to find a very interesting ant carrying food off to the side.

 

“…It’s alright now Link.”

 

Link’s ears perked up. Did Sheik just call him by his name? “…Sorry.” Link muttered and stood up and removed himself from the greenery. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“No Hero, it was my fault. I did not detect you when I should have.” Sheik was fully dressed now, even if the fabric clung even more tightly to Sheik’s probably still-wet body.

 

_Bad Link! Bad Link! Stop thinking that!_ Link had to keep his eyes adverted still, for fear of the suit revealing too much. “Umm… uh… Hello?” Link tried, an awkward smile on his face, his eyes closed at he looked at what was (presumably) Sheik’s position.

 

“I believe you already said that Hero.”

 

Link’s face flushed.

 

“But, I have not. Hello Hero.” Sheik pulled out his harp and began playing it idly. “What brings you to this part of the woods? Not many come here.”

 

“I was just wandering.” Link said softly and decided to sit on the rock off to the side. “However, I was following – Navi!” Link stood up and looked around and muttered, “That little schemer!”

 

Sheik chuckled softly but it was soon droned out as Sheik ran his fingers along the many strings of his harp at once. “Would you care to join me?”

 

Link finally looked over at Sheik and smiled. “Just as the old days.”

 

.+++.

 

Navi was infuriated. With all of her effort the two were _still_ waiting. They wouldn’t move unless the other made a move first. It was as if they were playing a game of chess, but they both had black pieces, so neither knew who would move first. They were at a stalemate even if they hadn’t even touched their pawns.

 

Why couldn’t they stop this idiotic waiting game?

 

.+++.

 

The two musicians played well into the night and Sheik, once the moon was high in the sky, stood up and offered his hand to Link.

 

Link had accepted his hand and Sheik smiled behind his mask, trying to ignore the tingles that the skin contact caused to trail up his arm. “I’d rather you not try to make yourself find your way out of this forest. Though, it seems quite in the morning, many animals and beasts alike roam when the sun has set.”

 

“Sheik… I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you seem so familiar with these woods?”

 

“Ah,” Sheik broke to chuckle lightly. “It is because I live here Hero.”

 

Sheik had trouble reading Link’s expression, but it seemed to be one of disbelief. “You live here? I never thought that you would live in a forest…”

 

Sheik smiled once again, but forced back a laugh. He couldn’t be seen laughing at every comment Link made – even if he amused Sheik to no end – he preferred to keep his emotions much to himself. Even if… he didn’t mind sharing them with Link. “Why is that? You didn’t see the forest in me?”

 

Sheik quite liked the pink tinge adorning Link’s face. “Not really no.”

 

“Well follow me, my house is just ahead.”

 

Link made a noise of confirmation, and that was the end of the conversation.

 

Sheik never knew why Link stayed in the future, instead of going back to his past. He wondered what had made the Hylian give up seven years of his life. Was it the fact that Link had mentally grown too much? He was certain that even Zelda could help with that. It did perplex him, but… Sheik didn’t mind. That meant that Link was here, walking with him, talking with him, melodically playing with him.

 

When Sheik arrived at his house, it had dawned upon him that he still held Link’s hand. He couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He hadn’t noticed after five minutes of walking that he was holding the other’s hand! His mind was too distracted by… Sheik’s face darkened further, but he couldn’t just rip his hand from Link’s. It would be too obvious. Instead, Sheik walked to his door, hoping that the movement was natural as he removed his hand from the other and reached for his key.

 

He missed the contact.

 

Sheik drove that thought from his mind and opened his door.

 

“There you are!” He heard a high-pitched, feminine voice say.

 

“I think I should be saying that Navi!”

 

Sheik sighed and rolled his eyes as the two continued to argue and gestured them into his house.

 

“You know Sheik, you shouldn’t let her into your house! She’s worse than a skull kid!”

 

“Why would that be?” He knew Navi was annoying, but mischievous? Well… actually that wasn’t so hard to believe.

 

Link’s cheeks tinged again.

 

Sheik raised an eyebrow in question at that. Now that was even more intriguing.

 

“Oh you exaggerate Link!” Nonetheless, the fairy entered his home and Sheik closed the door behind her.

 

“I’ll go make something warm to drink. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

.+++.

 

Navi wasn’t too sure why the two had held hands… though she suspected that it had to do, once again, with their eternal waiting game. She had to sigh, couldn’t those two _see_? Link… he wasn’t the brightest cookie in the jar, yes, but he had his good points, and especially dealing with other people’s emotions. He could tell fear from distraught, anger from sadness, and happiness from content, so why couldn’t he see the plain truth laying out before him?

 

Speaking of truth, weren’t the Sheikah blessed with the ability to see behind deceptions? The two were probably convinced that they were blinded by their own emotions.

 

Fools, the both of them.

 

.+++.

 

“You know Navi, I’d totally whollop you here and now, but that would lead to questions.” Link said and sighed, leaning against the couch before the unlit fireplace.

 

Navi giggled. “Oh really? And why wouldn’t you want to answer them?” She fluttered around Link in circles again.

 

Link swatted at her playfully. “You probably know the answer already, missy-know-it-all.”

 

“Hey!” Navi said and stopped before quickly dodging Link’s hand. “My ‘know-it-all-ness saved your butt plenty of times before!” She crossed her arms, flying in front of his face.

 

Link sniggered. “Alright, I admit that it did, yes, but you didn’t have to be so annoying about it all the time. You know you gave me nightmares with your ‘hey’s, your ‘listen’s, and especially your ‘watch out!’s.” Link then stuck out his tongue. “By the way, are you cold or something? Well... your bright light doesn’t help hide your–”

 

“Link!” Navi exclaimed and _hmph_ ed, fluttering off.

 

_Good riddance for that._

 

.+++.

 

Navi flew off to go see what Sheik was doing. Maybe he would appreciate her help more than Link. Man, sometimes Link was so annoying!

 

However, she did wonder why Link voluntarily played this waiting game. It’s not like Link was the patient sort.

 

Neither seemed Sheik, but then again, he waited seven years for Link to awaken.

  
Great, that just made her job even harder.

 

.+++.

 

“Have another spat with Link, Navi?” Sheik said, pouring some steaming water into a mug.

 

“Hey!”

 

Sheik twitched his eyebrow. Yes, Navi was _definitely_ annoying. How could Link put up with this on a daily basis?

 

“You just called him by his first name!” Navi giggled.

 

“And you will not inform him of such Navi.” Sheik’s eyebrow twitched. Dammit, he slipped up.

 

“Aww… but why? You know Link hates that hero title you always give him.”

 

Sheik sighed and poured the water into another mug. “It is as he deserves.”

 

“Oh? But you called him that even before he defeated Ganondorf, and he wasn’t a hero _then_ was he? I’m sure you can drop the title, at least for one night.”

 

Oh why did Navi have to phrase it that way? Sheik blushed at the connotations behind the words.

 

“Sheik, are you bl–”

 

“Another peep out of you and you’re the next thing that this hot water is going to touch Navi.” Sheik threatened, a glare coming out of his visible eye.

 

“Eep!” The fairy fluttered off.

 

Sheik sighed and calmed his face, sprinkling some flavour into the mugs, walking over to where Link sat.

 

.+++.

 

Navi sighed as she flew to the window and watched the stars outside. Both stubborn and idiotic! Too stubborn to make the first move, and apparently too stubborn to even _admit_ it. Oh well… if she intervened any further, she knew she would get nowhere. Might as well watch to see what happens.

 

.+++.

 

Link gladly accepted the warm mug into his gauntleted hands and Sheik moved to start a modest flame in the fireplace. It wasn’t too cold to really _need_ one, but it was nice – especially in mid-autumn.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Pardon?” Sheik asked and looked back at him.

 

“For letting me come here, the mug… everything.” Link had to blush again and looked off to the side. “And I don’t mean just for today either.”

 

With a final poke to the fire, Sheik sat next to Link and tilted his head ever-so-slightly. “L-Hero?”

 

“…I like it when you call me Link.”

 

An awkward silence befell them, and Link cautiously took a sip of the hot liquid.

 

“Do,” Sheik paused, “you prefer it?”

 

Link, afraid of his voice betraying him, nodded in the dim lighting.

 

“I’ll try, H-Link.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A quiet calm filled the room, only the crackling of the fire sounded in the room for awhile, broken once again by Sheik.

 

“What did you mean by not just for today?”

 

Link’s blush returned. “Um, well, it’s just that I appreciated your presence back then, when I had nobody to turn to. I couldn’t stay too long in one place, for fear of endangering my friends. But, you were a constant in my life back then. It doesn’t matter if you had no choice in the matter, but, it really helped me Sheik.” It was embarrassing to admit it, that he, the holder of courage, found a simple pleasure in a cryptic stranger with a harp.

 

Sheik seemed to think on his words and took a moment or two longer than normal to respond. “It was my pleasure to help you then, as it is now to hear you appreciated it. You’re… welcome Link.”

 

Link inhaled slowly. _It’s now… or never._ “Sheik… I…” Link felt the red eyes gazing at him in question and his cheeks burned. What happened to all that courage he mustered to challenge a Dark Lord? Why couldn’t he form three simple words? “I think I…” No. He had to be definite. Wasn’t this what he gave up his adolescence for? He looked Sheik in the eye. “No, I know.” He took a deep breath. “Listen, Sheik. The reason why I refused Zelda’s offer to return to my original time was,” another breath, “because I’ve fallen for you.”

 

Sheik’s eye widened as the words were spoken, but Link couldn’t gauge any further reaction. He couldn’t read any rejection in the eye – only shock and that was to be expected. However, when that eye didn’t narrow into a glare, but instead, remained wide, Link’s had to widen as well.

 

Did that mean Sheik…

 

The eye crinkled, but not in a malicious way. “I’m glad to hear that as well Link. In fact, I think I’d be horrified if it were opposite.”

 

“Sh-Sheik? Does that mean that –”

 

“Yes Hero, I return your sentiments.”

 

Link laughed. “It’s Link.”

 

“Touché.”

 

.+++.

 

As Navi fluttered over to the couple sleeping, covered by naught but a blanket, she smiled. It was over a year since Link had saved Hyrule, and the two knew each other well enough, they were in love with one another long enough. She was glad that _finally_ somebody took the first step.

 

At the door she looked back with a smile. “Goodbye Link.”

 

He would be in capable hands.


	2. Version B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link was getting tired of waiting, and Sheik was right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, this is not connected to the other chapter.

For one who controlled time, Link waited on it an awful lot.

 

He waited what only seemed seconds to his soul, but years to his body. He waited on Sheik to finish his speeches. He waited on Ingo to catch up to him when he won Epona. He waited on Talon to return to the farm to set things right. He waited on those poes to become visible so he could kill them and push the tombstone without worry.

 

So much waiting, and yet he didn’t reach the first temple.

 

He waited for daylight, he waited for those moblins to turn their backs on him, he waited for that giant one to swing his club.  
  
However, he didn’t expect Sheik to be waiting on him. Well, he did but only for the legend which everyone waited on. He didn’t think Sheik would wait for him outside of the temple, wait for him to learn the song, to memorize the song.  
  
Listening to Sheik speak wasn’t as boring as before, it didn’t make him think he was waiting. But that was because Sheik _waited_ on him. Sheik didn’t seem like an impatient man but he did seem busy. That could be just what Sheik wanted to show him though. Even if that was so, Link comforted himself with the fact that Sheik was only patient with him.

 

Soon, Link’s waiting turned into one of eagerness, but that eagerness only applied to Sheik. He wanted to see Sheik as soon as he could, but waiting on others always delayed him. That was why when Link walked into the Volcano he looked around curiously. Sheik should have been to see him by then, shouldn’t he? He _did_ say “On a high mountain” didn’t he?

 

Link spun around after hearing a quiet thud of the wooden bridge. “Sheik!”

 

There, Sheik told him of passionate friendship, powerful hearts, and knowledge given through them. He taught Link the song, but was soon off again. Link couldn’t even yell “Wait.”

 

It was awhile until Link saw Sheik again. He went to where he thought the next temple was, only to find that mentioned lake to be dry and no sign of Sheik – even after he went to the triforce-marked rock. However, he soon found an important clue from there, and he ended up in the frozen land of the Zoras. Nobody could speak to him, because they were sleeping in the ice (or at least, that’s what he _hoped_ ), and so he had to wander around in the cold lands. It changed his eagerness to see Sheik into an irritable impatience. He wanted to see Sheik _now_.

 

It took an hour of ambling and a cave later before he saw Sheik again. His impatience made his hands clumsy, the sub-zero temperatures made his fingers numb. He couldn’t play the song.

 

Sheik waited for him again. They both wandered out of the cave and eventually out of Zora’s domain (after unthawing others and receiving gifts). At a campfire on Hyrule field was where Link’s fingers defrosted, where they became nimble again. However, he would not let Sheik go this time. Link had waited too long.

 

That was why when Sheik taught him the Serenade of Water Link had sat a little too close. As soon as he finished the song, his hand shot out to grasp Sheik’s arm. He told Sheik to eat dinner with him, he told Sheik to talk with him, he told Sheik to train him.

 

Link had forgotten how cold Hyrule field could be. Night didn’t wait on anybody.  He asked if Sheik could stay with him. Link hated being cold.

 

(It _wasn’t_ because he didn’t want to wait on Sheik again.)

 

Sheik had to decline, but he did offer to accompany Link to the nearest shelter.

 

Link felt disappointed, but he agreed. The more time he spent with Sheik the better.

 

(He forgot Sheik was a busy man.)

 

So Link waited again. He waited for the daylight, he waited for water to rise, he waited for water to drop, he waited for his clone to let his guard down, he waited for Morpha to spiral out of the water, and he waited for Ruto to finally shut up.

 

The temple frustrated him, it made him wet, _cold_ , **_wait_**. If he messed up he had to reset the water; if he ran out of supplies he had to search all over for more; if he was tired he had to sleep; if he was hungry he had to eat. Link lost track how many days he spent down there, but he knew he was hungry nine times. Navi said three days, but Navi said a lot of things.

 

(He really wanted to see Sheik.)

 

When he finally left and landed on the pedestal he was quite pleased with the sight he saw.

 

Sheik had waited for him again.

 

Link did wonder why Sheik was here, but he dismissed it. If he managed to see Sheik, what did it matter if it was a business or social call?

 

(Link preferred the latter.)

 

Here Sheik’s words were hopeful, prideful, thankful. Sheik didn’t leave right away, but he sat and had a meal with Link. He let Link dry up, because he now knew Link hated being cold and being wet meant being cold if there was any wind. Soon Sheik had to go, but Link let him. Sheik was a busy man after all.

 

It didn’t soothe Link’s emptiness after Sheik left though. It didn’t lessen Link’s longing. It didn’t change the fact that Link wanted Sheik to stay.

 

(It _really wasn’t_ because he didn’t want to wait on Sheik.)

 

Link discovered something rather odd soon after he resumed his journey. He was waiting on himself, or on Navi – but she had no input for once. He couldn’t figure out where to go. “Within the house of the dead” Sheik said, yet Link could come up with no answer. Perhaps the townspeople of Kakariko would know?

 

Link found fire and smoke in a haven for the people of Hyrule, but there was where he saw Sheik. They had little time to converse however, for Sheik made him wait, but not because Sheik chose to, but because of something that threw him around like the twins threw their rag dolls about. When Sheik fell down, Link knew he had to protect him. He pulled out his shield – and saw black.

 

When he awoke, he found a side to Sheik that he did not know before. The calm, passive and patient Sheik was impatient – no – _worried_. There was panic in his eyes and he taught Link a song and told him to save Impa.

 

He didn’t want to make Sheik wait, so he played the notes. He didn’t get far in the dungeon so he listened to the eerie voice that whispered for him to get the Lens of Truth. He didn’t want to keep Sheik waiting. He didn’t turn around.

 

Sheik was who stopped him though. Sheik was who told him to go back in time, empty a well and find the Lens of Truth. Sheik was who taught him a song, but Link smiled at Sheik and he changed the rules of the game. “We can’t keep Impa waiting can we?”

 

So Sheik became his eyes. Sheik wore the symbol of truth. For once they worked together in the dungeon, and they worked together to free Impa. For once Link didn’t need to wait on Sheik. Sheik came with him.

 

However something formed in Link on their first night in the desert: a new kind of impatience filled him, a new kind of fervour.

 

(He was waiting on Sheik but for a reason unknown to him.)

 

Sheik and he talked a lot – more than Navi did – however Sheik was acting off again, and Link couldn’t tell why. Sheik did seem a bit hastier, but Link presumed it was because they were so close to the end. That assumption soon was disproved, because Link noticed that in himself. He had to ask if Sheik shared his own distaste for waiting.

 

The moment Link asked that, things changed between them. Sheik’s eye twinkled, and it made Link’s apprehensiveness peak. His eyes must have twinkled too, for the next thing Sheik did was kiss him. There was no patience in the kiss, no waiting. It was fast, greedy and then repeated. As soon as one ended, another would begin. They could not get enough. Hands wandered without pause. There was no break. All thoughts at halting were dismissed from his – Sheik’s – minds. _Wait_ was not a word that either of them knew.

 

In the morning, they quickly managed to dress before they were flanked by Gerudos. It resulted in them waiting for turned backs, for noise, for carpenters to shut up – but it did not matter as much anymore, because Link had Sheik and Sheik…

 

(Sheik never answered Link’s question.)

 

They became legendary men that were recognised by the Gerudo and soon they ran together through the desert of illusion. Sheik had to guide Link through because they changed history. Link didn’t want to go back in time.

 

(He didn’t want to wait for Sheik again.)

 

So, it was Sheik who helped him move that heavy block; it was Sheik who entered the area that was meant for his childhood.  Link had to separate from Sheik, but that was alright. It meant that the dungeon would be done in half the time. Sheik was surprisingly fast, but Link also ran into many obstacles when he couldn’t move blocks. Perhaps that’s what he would have received as a child. That’s what Sheik was getting him. So Link did the most he could and when Sheik came, he passed the silver gauntlets Link, and they finished the temple.

 

The sage was the leader of the Gerudo – he probably would have met her as a child, but she was grateful for Link and Sheik freeing her people from Ganondorf’s corruption so she helped them, she was grateful for them releasing her from a seven year mind control.

 

However, once that finished and they were out of the Chamber of the Sages, Sheik kissed him goodbye. “We have to part,” the Sheikah said, “But Sheik – survivor of the Sheikahs will meet you again.”

 

(Link had no idea what Sheik meant.)

 

He was angry when Zelda revealed that she was the man whom his entire adulthood revolved around, he was furious that she _made him wait_. Perhaps the only reason he rushed to save her was so he could punish her himself.

 

Link would never know though, because when the chance finally came – it was Sheik who was the first to congratulate them.

 

(He finally got it.)

 

Zelda offered to return him to his time, and all that Link replied with was:

 

“I’m not waiting again.”


End file.
